


Baby's First Hanky Code

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Series: The Kink Files [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam doesn't understand, M/M, Zayn has to tell him, hanky code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wears bandanas in his back pocket, but doesn't understand the colors and placement mean something. Zayn has to educate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Hanky Code

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this post: [read me!](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/post/84795597521/liamwayne-lirrycuddles-what-is-this-flagging) and a twitter conversation with a few friends about Liam not knowing the hanky code this came about. Hope you enjoy it!

The different colored bandanas started out as just something to wear on stage. It wasn’t that Liam knew what each color meant. They just looked cool. He would tied the red one on his right wrist and Louis chuckled and whispered to Harry who looked over and chuckled as well. Liam was confused, but didn’t ask because Louis and Harry have so many inside jokes that it’s just easier to not ask.

When he wore the black on stage in his back left pocket it was just for a little extra something. No one said anything, but he saw Harry point and whisper to Niall about it. Again confusing him and didn’t ask.

The third time was at a photoshoot. White bandana laying on the table in the dressing room. He picks it up and puts it in his back pocket. Louis wiggles his eyebrows at him, but Liam just rolls his eyes and goes to look for Zayn.

The bandana wearing continues which makes Harry, Louis, and Niall whisper and giggle with each other and point at him. He shakes it off and goes to find Zayn, as usual.

Zayn doesn’t say anything about his two favorite bandanas, red and black, that have taken a permanent place in his back pockets. He just gives Liam a cuddle when he tells him the boys are making fun of him again.

At some point he finds a fuchsia one and wears it at concert. He gets spanked by the boys and he laughs along with them.

Finally after one night too many of the boys laughing at him for his bandanas he walks off to brood by himself. He isn’t lucky to have the time to himself because Zayn finds him quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks.

Liam pouts, “They’re being mean to me...I’m over it.”

Zayn puts an arm around him, “They’re only messing about.”

“They make fun of my bandanas,” Liam whines.

Zayn smirks, “That’s because of their colors.”

“What about the color?” Liam asks puzzled.

“Well each color means something different,” Zayn explains, “You wear black which is S&M and red is fisting. Depending on the sides it means you’re the dom or sub.”

Liam’s eyes get big, “W-what do you mean they mean something? I was just wearing them because I liked them!”

Zayn eyes go bigi as well, “You didn’t know? We all thought you did!”

“I don’t know!” Liam cries.

“Oh babes,” Zayn says and pulls Liam in, “We thought you knew.”

Liam presses his face into Zayn’s neck and mumbles, “No.”

Zayn pets his hair, “It’s okay. I’ll teach you.”

Liam looks up at him, “You will?”

Zayn gives him a smile, “Course, babe, that’s what I’m good for.”

* * *

The next day off Zayn sets up camp in Liam’s room with his laptop opened to a list of what each bandana meant, “First, it’s called the hanky code,” Zayn explains, “It’s used mostly in the Gay community. It was a way for men back in the day to know what everyone was into without them letting on that they were Gay and thus getting caught.”

“And now?” Liam asks.

“Now it’s still used for knowing what they’re into, but it’s not used as much,” Zayn answers, “So wearing a hanky of a certain color is called flagging. You wear it on the left side you’re the dominate, or the one who will do whatever it is. Wear it on the right you want it done to you.”

“So if I’m wearing the red on my left it means I want to f-fist someone?” Liam asks and blushes.

Zayn smiles, “Right. So like here’s a complete list of what each one means.” He hands over the laptop with the page open to the list.

Liam reads it and blushes at a few. Zayn just watches him as he reads the list, “Questions?”

Liam looks up from the list, “What our your colors?”

Zayn smiles, “I knew you’d ask. Let me see I can’t remember them all.”

Liam passes the laptop over so it’s between them and Zayn starts from the top of it, “Robin’s egg blue, dark blue left side, mustard right side, fuschia left side, beige both sides, white both sides, Leopard left side, and a teddy bear both sides.”

Liam looks at each one as they go down the list, “I...I like some of those too.”

Zayn smiles, “Same sides or...”

Liam swallows the lump his throat, “Um, opposite side? I’ve never been spanked or rimmed, so I don’t know if I’d like that. But like leopard, a teddy bear, and white are the same.”

Zayn smile gets bigger, “I knew you were a kinky little shit.”

Liam blushes, “But I don’t like the colors I wear.”

Zayn shrugs, “It doesn’t matter. Wear what you like.”

Liam smiles and leans over to kiss him, “Can we try some of it out sometime.”

Zayn smiles against his lips, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a complete list of colors (well most of them) check them out here: [hanky code](http://user.xmission.com/~trevin/hanky.html)
> 
> There is now a sequel! Check it out! [One Last Chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3710713)


End file.
